Failure to Connect
by Mister Takeda
Summary: Marvin is a frustrated fanfic author who dreams of being a dog. One day Baloo shows up and aids him in realizing his dream.


Failure to Connect

By Mister Takeda

Marvin sprawled out on his bed, gazing at the wide screen of his laptop. He sighed in disgust.

Marvin was a writer who couldn't write. The worst possible kind of writer there is.

He hadn't always been this way though. In fact a few months ago everything was going fine. He was writing all sorts of short stories, fiction and biographical. He jotted down things based on passing thoughts and worked them into entertaining narratives. He tried to be funny and succeeded more often than not, getting attention for his efforts. But that was then, and now he was clueless.

"I hate my life," Marvin thought to himself, as he slammed his laptop shut and set it on the nightstand. He felt like he was at a breaking point. He wanted to write but nothing would come. He began to masturbate, and thought of dogs.

You see, Marvin was a furfag, and a sick fuck. He didn't share that with most of his friends, but he had been closet gay for years. These days he was having trouble hiding it. He routinely surfed the web for gay porn, once or twice his girlfriend almost caught him doing it. And there was the time his dad walked in. Marvin also liked to wear dog ears and pretend he was a schnauzer.

One day while beating off and cursing his fate, a magical thing happened. Baloo, from Talespin burst through his bedroom window.

"Hey, little buddy." Baloo startled the lad, "Wha'cha doing? Oooh, beatin' the meat I see."

Marvin was horrified as he suddenly became aware of the giant cartoon aviator standing before him. He screamed loudly, causing Baloo to cringe and shield his furry ears.

"Easy there, little buddy. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to help you get off!"

"This can't be happening," Marvin muttered to himself, his throbbing erection still firmly in his grasp.

Baloo overheard his muttering and laughed. "It's not that strange, little britches. You see. You're a sick fuck, and when you imagine doing those sick things that you do to animals, God listens."

"God.. watches me masturbate?"

"Darn tootin'. Only it's not the God you think. No. They got it all wrong. God doesn't sit on no cloud and make sure you behave. He just sort of watches you people on Earth, and laughs at the things you do. Sometimes he gets bored and kills a few of you. Most of the time he just leaves the killing to you. And sometimes, well, he sends me."

"I must be crazy. This is crazy. What the hell is happening?"

"Now just relax, you eager beagle. Ol' Papa Bear has a little something he knows you'll like."

A horrified look crosses Marvin's face as Baloo seems to magically produce a cock from his pantless, and yet previously cockless nethers. It is huge and engorged and red.

Baloo smiles.

"Open wide, little britches." He says, cramming the massive organ into Marvin's slackened maw. "Ahhh. Now that's the stuff. Darn tootin'" Baloo moans.

Marvin's head spun. He'd only fantasied about doing it with other guys, now he had a real live penis in his mouth. And not just any penis, but a furry penis. He was in heaven. Now if only he could breathe.

Baloo began to pump the large cock in and out of the shocked author's face, as a look of shock went across the author's face. Marvin began to struggle, his jaw stretched and his throat blocked off from air. He was now acutely aware of the fact he could not breathe.

"Aww yeaah," Baloo groaned, sliding his cock out of the youth author's mouth and slapping him in the face with it. "You like that, don'cha hot stuff!" Marvin gasped for air, seizing his own throat. Baloo rubbed his massive erection on Marvin's cheek, smearing it with saliva.

"Why, I bet this is the finest cock you've ever seen." Baloo savored the sensation of his cock against Marvin's face. "Well, time for round two," he said, sliding it back in the unwilling participants face.

Marvin struggled now, the homosexual fulfillment had become terror. Performance anxiety bleed into a fear of death as the anthropomorphic bear showed little regard for his well being. His erection went flaccid. He contemplated biting him, but feared the powerful furry hands around his skull. Slowly, Marvin drifted into a passive state of acceptance. It was then that Baloo suddenly stopped.

"I bet you like to be tied up." Baloo said, yanking a lamp out of the socket, and smashing it against the wall.

Marvin snapped back to reality as shards of plaster landed on his chest. He felt powerful hands seize him by the arms, and begin restraining him to the bed post. The pain of the cord dug into his wrists. The bear showed no interest in his comfort.

"My old little buddy used to love this. Eh.. at least before the accident." Baloo sounded momentarily regretful before seizing the Marvin's legs and lifting them high into the air. Marvin's ass thrust upward and Baloo buried his maw into the young man's anus.

Marvin grunted as the warm wet tongue of the cartoon bear ran across his asshole. His erection began to jerk to life again, and he struggled involuntarily at the bear's oral assault.

Baloo grabbed Marvin's now throbbing shaft and pumped it up and down roughly. "Oh God.." Marvin moaned, his eyes streaked with tears and his mind wracked with confusion.

"All set!" Baloo declared, dropping Marvin back to ground.

Marvin grunted and Baloo rubbed his paws together. "Marvin, my boy. You're about to experience pure Heaven."

His eye's widened as he felt a sudden pressure against his rectum. Fiery white pain followed, and Marvin screamed again, like the scream when he first laid eyes on the impossibility now sodomizing him.

Baloo began grunting and thrusting in time as Marvin yelped. His face was red and he gasped in pain frequently, which Baloo seemed to enjoy. His insides burned as they stretched around the massive furry cock. He'd never had anything in there, not even a finger, and now he was taking something that would bigger than most experienced lovers would consider without the benefit of bit of stretching or relaxation.

Baloo hollered and waved his aviator's cap in the air. Marvin pleaded for mercy. None was given. Baloo's massive organ destroyed the writer's anus, to the pleasurable moans and humming of Jungle Book song.

Marvin noticed a terrible sensation through the pain. A warm wetness trickling between his legs. Blood. Baloo callously perforated his bowel. He knew it. Horrible thoughts of Mr. Hands ran through the young man's head and he imaged dying.

Baloo, seemingly sensing his fear, began to hammer him, jolting him away from his thoughts of a painful demise. Marvin cried out and Baloo roared. Marvin felt his anus fill up with a terrible warmness, and Baloo's blood slicked cock twitched inside of him.

"Ahhh. Beeeee-autiful." Baloo said, his limp organ sliding out, followed by a small torrent of what could have only been cum and blood. "I told you it'd be Heaven, little britches."

"Aaaaa!" Marvin sputtered.

"Well now, only one last thing." Baloo climbed off the bed, letting Marvin drop onto the mattress, his torn anus seething.

Baloo casually picked up the plug at the end of the chord used to restrain Marvin, and plugged it in the wall.

The sobs and whimpers suddenly became sputtering death throws, as hundreds of volts of electricity wracked the authors body. Baloo laughed his trademark laugh.

"Catch you on the flipside, Marvin." Baloo climbed out of the shattered window. The sound of tense muscles struggling and thrashing against the bed still audible. The smell of burnt flesh in the air.

God sat at his laptop, sprawled across a cloud. "I hate writers block," he said.

The End


End file.
